Action Comics Vol 1 642
* Other Characters: * * The Guardians of the Universe Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Major William Easterly Other Characters: * Abin Sur * The Guardians of the Universe * Arisia Rrab * Carol Ferris Locations: * ** Salt Flats * Idaho Springs * Asia Minor Items: * * * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Rufus * Davy * Arnie Cives * * * * * * Sitting Bull * Crazy Horse * New York Mets Locations: * United States of America ** ** *** Clark Kent's Apartment * * Items: * * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Major William Easterly Other Characters: * Mr. Gainsborough * Rufus * Davy * Jerome R. Medowar * Arnie Cives Locations: * United States of America ** *** ** ** ** Washington, D.C. *** Clark Kent's Apartment * Zaire * Iraq | Notes = * This issue shipped on March 14th, 1989. * Last weekly issue. Series resumes standard size format, page count and monthly publishing schedule beginning with issue #643. * Unlike previous issues, this issue is a single story told in multiple chapters. * Though all of the pencilers and inkers were credited on the story title page, only the first the first two chapters had a consistent team from start to finish. The remainder varied by page as follows: ** Curt Swan pencils for pages 13, 17, 18, 20, and 38; top half of pages 28 and 29; and bottom half of pages 33 and 37 ** Jim Aparo pencils for pages 14-16, 21, and 31; top half of page 32; and bottom half of page 36 ** Jim Mooney pencils for pages 19, 22-27, and bottom half of 34 ** Carmine Infantino pencils for page 35; top half of pages 33, 34, 36, and 37; and bottom half of pages 28-30 and 32 ** Ty Templeton inks for pages 13, 17, 18, 20, and 38; top half of pages 28 and 29; and bottom half of pages 33 and 37 ** John Nyberg inks for pages 14-16, 21, and 31; top half of page 32; and bottom half of page 36 ** Ian Akin and Brian Garvey inks for pages 19, 22-27, and bottom half of 34 ** Kevin Nowlan inks for page 35; top half of pages 33, 34, 36, and 37; and bottom half of pages 28-30 and 32 * Deadman's previous publication appearance was , the next | Trivia = * There are 4,765 possible programmed responses for a power ring in the possession of a Green Lantern whose death is imminent. Response 3,901 involves the ring gathering suitable applicants for the dying Lantern to choose his/her successor from. * The marquee in the last panel reading "Action: Closed for Renovation" (with a wink from Superman) is a reference to the house ads from the previous year advertising Action Comics switching to a weekly format. This was the last issue of Action Comics Weekly before it reverted back to a monthly format. | Recommended = * Action Comics * Deadman (Volume 1) * Green Lantern (Volume 3) * Nightwing (Volume 2) | Links = * Action Comics Weekly series index at the Grand Comics Database * Action Comics Weekly series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Action Comics Weekly series index at Comicbookdb.com }}